Modern “wood-type” golf clubs (notably, “drivers,” “fairway woods,” and “utility or hybrid clubs”), are generally called “metalwoods” since they tend to be made of strong, lightweight metals, such as titanium. An exemplary metalwood golf club, such as a driver or fairway wood, typically includes a hollow shaft and a golf club head coupled to a lower end of the shaft. Most modern versions of club heads are made, at least in part, from a lightweight but strong metal, such as a titanium alloy. In most cases, the golf club head is includes a hollow body with a face portion. The face portion has a front surface, known as a strike plate, configured to contact the golf ball during a proper golf swing.
Under USGA regulations governing the configuration of golf club heads, the characteristic time (CT) of a golf club head at all points on the face portion within a hitting zone cannot exceed a regulated CT threshold. Conventional golf club heads may sacrifice some performance characteristics at the expense of meeting the regulated CT threshold. For example, some golf club heads have thickened the face portion at areas away from a center of the face portion in an attempt to meet the CT threshold in such areas. However, such attempts have resulted in a corresponding reduction in the CT at the center of the face portion. Additionally, to ensure the CT does not exceed the regulated CT threshold, some conventional golf club heads are designed to have a CT within a cautiously large standard deviation of a target CT lower than the regulated CT threshold. Such large standard deviations, however, can result in batches of produced golf club heads with significantly non-uniform performance characteristics. Accordingly, meeting the regulated CT threshold while reducing the negative impact on other performance characteristics of the golf club head can be difficult.